


Leaves in the Fall

by The_Exile



Category: StreetPass Battle | Warrior's Way, StreetPass Garden | Flower Town, StreetPass Squad | Mii Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fire, Gen, Plants, mild sci-fi horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: And the planet looked so idyllic at first...





	Leaves in the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> for pictures #49 and #50

"You sure this is a death world?" the Space Police Officer's voice crackled over the radio of his custom issue heavy power armour with added environmental protection filters. He gave the landscape in front of him a sceptical look. Its appearance was perfectly calm, idyllic even. Gently rolling hills passed under old stone railway bridges. A brook babbled somewhere. He thought he heard a melodic trill, probably a small bird, although you never knew on strange planets. The sky was clear, the sunlight receding but still pleasantly warm. Not that his suit gave him any contact with the air but his sensors told him the place not only supported but was comfortable for human life.

He wasn't dumb enough to take his visor off, no matter how completely non-threatening this world had been so far. He wasn't that experienced yet but he had been shown some fairly gruesome videos in the academy of what happened when an Officer let their guard down in a deceptively calm situation.

"Notice how you've seen no life yet, apart from plants?" his superior officer replied in a gruff voice, "Not even a bird? And no, that's not a bird you're hearing. That plant can imitate birds. And also float on wind currents with propeller seed heads. The plants around here eat everything, including each other... and us, power armour and all. They're not supposed to be able to get through the environmental seals but they will. We need to get there and get off again."

"Why're we even here? This sounds like it's gone further than just a police problem already."

"Oh, we're not clearing the place out, just catching a criminal. The guy behind this. A rogue geneticist who sells... things... on the black market that aren't legal anywhere. He specialises in plants. He's been using this entire planet as a lab, tricking the locals into thinking he's just improving the crop yield. This used to be a nice agro-planet, you know, the sort they put on the postcards."

"Still sounds above our jurisdiction."

"Exactly, so we'll have to be quick so the military don't steal all our glory and then cover up what was probably something stolen for their labs in the first place," said his boss. Then his voice grew more frantic and he threw himself to the floor, "DIVE!"

The policeman dropped and rolled too, so that the slavering mouth of huge fibrillous teeth, acidic slime and writhing thorny vine-whips missed him by a hair's breadth. Flamethrowers all blossomed with fire at once, sending up choking black smoke and eliciting unsettlingly human screams. One of the plants grabbed hold of the Chief's neck again and a huge powered fist tore off the tentacles, wrestling them to the ground and tearing them off the spiny trunk. 

My brother was right, the policeman thought, I should have volunteered for the cushier, more popular job on that planet with the crazy self-appointed Emperor who won't go for five seconds without starting a war.


End file.
